


stalking is hard work

by atsueshi



Series: Daiki-diddles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki is a little stupid, Gen, and Mayuzumi proves it, but generally just aho being aho, sort of mayukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki won't let Mayuzumi take Tetsu out on a date, but like everything else, his plan backfires.</p><blockquote>
  <p>What Daiki doesn't realise is that Mayuzumi Chihiro is actually pretty observant, and that his blue hair doesn’t make it harder to recognise him because in fact it does the exact opposite.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	stalking is hard work

**Author's Note:**

> Useless blither; just found some time to write, and Mayuzumi feels bc KnB reread...

 

 

What Daiki doesn't realise is that Mayuzumi Chihiro is actually pretty observant, and that his blue hair doesn’t make it harder to recognise him because _in fact_ it does the exact opposite.

He finds himself at a loss for words as Tetsu stares him down right outside the store he had followed them to. The obvious disappointment in Tetsu's eyes would have made him repent, really, only he couldn't bring himself to feel bad considering that the Mayuzumi dude is standing - _hovering_ \- over Tetsu's shoulder, as if Daiki were some threat, as if Tetsu needed protecting from Daiki, which is shitty because Daiki is here to protect Tetsu from that _creep_ —

"Aomine-kun, I will ask you again, why are you following us? And you can't tell me this is just coincidence. Chihiro-san tells me you've been with us since the train station."

"Corner of the street closest to your house, actually," Daiki blurts out before he gets the chance to think about his words and its implications, "but that's not the poin—"

"Really?" Tetsu's eyes are blank and his tone is cool as ice, and Daiki feels his blood run cold despite the summer sun at his back. "Then what is the point? How did you even know about this?"

Well, fuck it. There was no point trying to wriggle out of this mess, not with Tetsu's eyebrows so far up his face, emanating the familiar Daiki-you-fucked-up-big-time aura with the way it sat so casually past Tetsu's long bangs. Besides, he wasn't really the one to blame. If anything, it's  _that_ guy behind him, looking like a predator out to get Tetsu.

"Kise gave it to me."

Tetsu isn't convinced, and Mayuzumi scoffs behind him, still hovering close to Tetsu in a way that makes Daiki want to growl. "Kise-kun gave it to you," Tetsu deadpans, tone of voice suggesting great incredulity, which says a lot because it was about _Kise_ — Kise, after all, is probably queen of the incredulous, and has swum in the ridiculous ever since he was sperm and egg.

"Yes. Kise gave it to me." Daiki says, and at this point he's struggling for composure because _fucking shit_ , Tetsu looking at him like that makes him feel less like seventeen and more like two, in diapers but somehow butt-naked and caught pooping on the floor just to see what would happen. "Okay, fine, I asked Kise to ask Akashi because Satsuki told me you couldn't make the game with Kagami today because you were going out with that creepy fuck-face—"

"Language, Aomine-kun—"

"Ah. Of course," Mayuzumi finally chimes in, and even Tetsu is slightly surprised he'd bother talking to Daiki at all. Mayuzumi steps out from behind Tetsu, and his face assumes what is probably the most awfully punch-worthy expression ever that Daiki completely misses the package in his right hand that looked strangely like a Nike shoebox. "Because you following Tetsuya around for a good three hours isn't creepy at all—"

Daiki bristles at the taunt. "No, it's not!" And for some reason, that comeback doesn't sound as stern as he had planned.

"—and naturally it'll be extremely disturbing for anyone to ask a friend to go out and buy shoes because _everyone knows_ stalking is more normal and socially acceptable by way of showing affections, no matter how misguided—"

"I do not have misguided affections!"

"—and, really Tetsuya, I apologise because it seems I've overlooked the really crucial fact that you asked _me_ out to go shopping for shoes—"

"Wait, Tetsu, you asked him out? What—"

"—for an idiot who decides to follow you anyway. I may have wasted your time."

"Damn right you did! And I am not an idiot!" Daiki strides forward and sticks a finger in Mayuzumi's chest. "You need to stop telling me I'm an idiot because I'll have you know that _I can see clearly through your intentions_!"

Mayuzumi sighs, and the sounds riles up Daiki even more. He watches as Mayuzumi looked past his shoulder at Tetsu. "And here we have the idiot proving my point. Tetsuya, I'm not putting up with any more of this."

"What point?" Daiki snarls anyway, ignoring the jibes and feeling a little lost in the conversation. "There is no point!"

"Indeed, there seems to be none." And as soon as he is out of Mayuzumi's face, Mayuzumi steps back and throws the package at him. "You," Mayuzumi turns to Tetsu accusingly, and Daiki sees the apology and exasperation in Tetsu's face and still doesn't understand anything. "You owe me a couple of books and a vanilla shake."

Tetsu nods and lets Mayuzumi through. "I'm sorry for the bother," he tells the fuck-faced guy, and Daiki's anger flares just a little because _why_ was Tetsu apologising to a guy who obviously wanted a pass at him?

Mayuzumi shrugs — the guy doesn't even look the least bit ruffled, and somehow that annoys Daiki even more — and starts walking away. "Yeah, whatever. Just text me when the next issue comes out."

Tetsu nods. "I will. Thank you."

"Hang on, why are you thanking him—"

"I asked him," Tetsu cuts through him in an instant, all semblance of patience gone with the wind, trailing after Mayuzumi's wake and probably laughing at Daiki, "to go with me. Because I wanted to buy you shoes. And Kagami-kun couldn't make it because he had training with Aida-san."

Daiki flounders his arms, and though he knows he's practically throwing a tantrum, he couldn't bring himself to care. "But _why_ him? I mean," he whines, "why couldn't you just ask me?"

"Because it is a surprise, Aomine-kun," Tetsu breathes out, and Daiki feels it to be one of resignation. "I take it you know what surprises are meant to be?"

"It's a—a surprise?"

"Yes. A surprise."

He can't quite believe what Tetsu says. A surprise. Tetsu is going to surprise him? The thought is so unexpected and the gesture so out of the moment that everything sort of overpowers Daiki and effectively disconnects his brain from his mouth.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine is obviously a child. Meanwhile somewhere far away there is Kagami cackling at how stupid Kuroko's former light 
> 
> (Also, geddit? _Make a pass_? Geddit? Geddit? Eh?)


End file.
